Australian Getaway
by Octoberose
Summary: Ron, Harry, and Ginny accompany Hermione to find her parents in Australia- deciding to make it a vaction. They all needed to getaway from the post-war drama and this was the chance they were waiting for.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the characters, just the plot and all that jazz. ******

**Author's Note I immediately thought of this after reading Deathly Hallows so of course- SPOILER WARNING! Advanced thanx for reading and/or reviewing!**

**~Hermione~**

I can't believe there are ten Wendell and Monica Wilkins couples in Australia. I looked at the computer results amazed- I had picked the most random names on Earth for a reason.

Okay maybe I need to narrow the search down to recent home buyers. Yes! Three couples, that's much better. One couple resided in Sydney, the other in Perth, and a third in Gold Coast.

Since I had to cut off all ties of magic to my parents, I didn't leave a tracking spell on them. So this would be a completely blind search.

I began to pack for about a two week trip in my trusty beaded purse. This time I thought to conjure wizard money. Even if I was tired of adventures from searching for Horcruxes for nearly a year- at least Ron would be with me.

At first when I asked him to come along, he was hesitant. Even though his family are 'blood traitors', he is still shaky about being surrounded by muggle technology and customs. Basically, the airplanes are what had Ron in a rut.

Since the escaping of some of the Death Eaters from the final Battle, apparating to another country without permission has been banned. And with the Ministry still in shambles, getting permission takes weeks so I decided we would be traveling by muggle means.

But after a few heated snogs and suggestive references to the fact that we would be all alone for nearly two weeks, Ron agreed to join to me. Then he came up with idea for it to be a vacation for us all; Harry and Ginny were all for it. So we convinced Mrs. Weasley to allow Ron and Ginny to vacation by themselves.

It took hours of persuasion for Mrs. Weasley to allow Ginny to go. We agreed to book two hotel rooms for each hotel, to have our wands on us at all times, and to not go anywhere alone.

After writing down the three addresses, I walked briskly out of the muggle library. Once in a safe spot from view I apparated back to the Burrow.

I immediately noticed Ron and Percy sitting at the table arguing about something. They were so engrossed in their argument, they didn't hear me arrive. So I curiously tuned in to their conversation.

"…..is not a plot so I can just be alone to have sex with her! I already told you that!" Ron said in an annoyed tone.

"But, Ronald, you are young and careless. You should have some sort of chaperone…"

"I helped save the bloody wizarding world; I think I'm responsible enough. Mum has no problem with it, what's your deal? Your not crushing on my girlfriend, are you?" Ron asked jokingly. I noticed Percy's ears turn red. _Oh gosh, he is!_

"Oh gosh, you are!" Ron said shocked. I felt this was my time to make myself known, but to spare Percy the embarrassment I decided to re-apparate to the same spot.

This time they heard me. I acted completely natural, which is saying something for me.

"Ron!' I exclaimed as I walked over to him and gave him a kiss. He seemed conflicted about whether to return it or push me away for Percy's sake, but he held on to me anyway. When I pulled away I peered at Percy, he seemed mildly embarrassed.

"Hello Percy" I said cordially. He nodded his head in response and began to stand up. In the corner of my eye I saw Ron give him a significant look that clearly said _we'll talk later. _  
As Percy walked out of the kitchen, I felt all the tension leave the atmosphere.

"I heard what happened; I can't believe he has a crush on me! Why me?"

'Cuz you're the only absolutely gorgeous girl that would actually listen to and understand his drabble about rules and regulations." Ron said serenely.

"You've been reading that book again, haven't you? Seriously, Ronald! The only book you bother picking in up in the seven years I've known you is _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches!" _  
"Hey, I've read other books! Quidditch through the Ages….okay I've reader another book. But now I'm sure Percy is up there studying up on _Hogwarts, A History_ in attempt to win you over." Ron said in a happy tone.

"You seem really calm about this; I thought you'd strangle him"

"Well I know that Percy would never stand a chance with you, you are already strict and uptight. You don't need a strict and uptight boyfriend. Plus, the fact that you luuuuuuuv me!" Ron said in a light tone.

"What makes you think I luuuuuuuuuv you?" I said sitting in his lap.

"Well…maybe the fact that I'm the only one who can do this…" Ron said as he kissed me on my neck, earning a sigh from me. "..and this…" he added as he began to nibble on my ear, earning a small moan from me. "…and this" he kissed me and I felt his long arms wrap around me. I then felt his hand slide up my shirt to my stomach and began tickling me.

I broke away from the kiss shaking with hysterical laughter._ Damn it, I should have never told him I was ticklish near my ribs! _  
"Ron, STOP! Please…Stop!" I begged between giggles. Ron was laughing too. The tickling got so bad, I began to cry. By now we had both fell out of the chair and were wrestling on the floor of the Burrow's kitchen.

Just when I thought it would ever stop, it did.

We heard someone clear their voice amusedly and we looked up from the floor to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looking down at us with amused expressions on their faces.

Ron stood up and helped me up. We both gave them sheepish grins and quickly exited the room. As I climbed the steps, I could swear I heard Mrs. Weasley laughing in the same manner I was when Ron was tickling me.


	2. Chapter 2

**~Ginny~**

It's been nearly three months since the final battle. Three bloody months and things are starting to get back to normal. But there is still grief hanging in the air of the Burrow.

Fred, Tonks, Remus, Colin…pain. I spent an entire month crying over the deaths, but I saw sure to never let Harry see me.

For that entire month I was also seething at him for faking his death that night. It tore me apart; I was actually considering killing myself just so I could be with him. And then he just pops up. Everyone was happy and relieved but I was only one with anger mixed into the whirlpool of emotions. But eventually I forgave him since it was necessary to win the war. After I forgave him, I was still only half happy. Long- term Survivor's guilt is no fun.

Then one sunny morning it hit me: everyone who died sacrificed themselves so that the people they loved could be safe and happy. So I shouldn't mourn their deaths, I should celebrate their lives by living. But it's kind of hard to do that when the Burrow is a constant reminder of the sadness during wartime.

That's why I was so keen on this vacation. I need to get away from the familiar. Mum knows it, and I know it too.

Another thing that has been bothering me is Harry. He seems to take the deaths harder than the rest of us. He isn't how you would think.

He isn't mopping around or inclosing himself. Only I notice it; every time I look into his eyes, every time he gives a half-hearted smile.

His eyes are like a two way mirror- normal looking at first glance, but I can see beyond the cover. Guilt and sadness, but don't worry- Ginerva Weasley can make it all better.

If only he'd let me get near him or anyone else for that matter. It seems my entire family thinks I'm ticking-sex bomb ready to explode.

Like I would pounce on Harry just because he happened to save the wizarding world. And they're absolutely right.

But I don't want to shag him because he saved the world, I want to shag because he has a cute bum! _Just kidding, I just really love him_. I sigh inwardly.

Okay, off track here Ginny. Basically, my main goal of this vacation is to get Harry happy and feeling like a teenager again. And if I have to do it by shagging him, dammit I will! Besides, if anyone deserves a decent shag it's that man sitting across from me, reading a Quibbler magazine. _Triple emphasis on man_.

As if feeling my eyes on him, Harry looked up from his magazine smirking.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Looking at you" I said mischievously.

"Why?"

"Cause you're cute"

"What if I said you are pretty cute yourself?"

"Well I would tell you to come over here and show me how cute I am!" **A/N: Sorry for the corny lines- I just got through watching High School Musical 2, and it's rubbing off on me **Harry made his way over to me and picked me up from the comfortable arm chair and sat down in it. He then placed me in his lap. Just as we leaned in for a kiss, Percy burst into the room looking red faced. Hermione must have arrived.

He stops to look at us and opens up his mouth to say something but seemed to change his mind at the last minute. So he closed his mouth and continued up the stairs.

"How about we take this elsewhere?" Harry whispered in my ear. I nodded my head in agreement and followed him up the stairs to his room, the twin's old bedroom.

I swear, Harry and I can't have a five minute snog without being interrupted. As soon as were getting into the heat of things, Ron and Hermione burst into the room.

"We have GOT to tell you something!" Ron exclaimed.

"No WE don't Ronald, why do you want to embarrass your brother that way?" Hermione said admonishingly.

"Because it's funny! You guys, Percy has a crush on Hermione!"

"So?" I asked annoyed. They burst in on my snog to tell me something I figured out days ago.

"So! So, what do you mean so?" Ron asked shocked.

"So...I figured it out days ago, so…so what else is new?" I said annoyed.

"So….." Ron began but was interrupted by Hermione saying shrilly…

"Can we PLEASE stop it with the so's?"

At this we all burst out laughing. After we all calmed down, Hermione got straight to business.

"There are three possible locations of their residence. We are going to be visiting three major cities there; Sydney, Perth, and the Gold Coast. Quite frankly, I can't wait for the Gold Coast. I hear they have great beaches."

"Beaches? So that means you, in a bathing suit. Interesting." Ron said mischievously. Hermione blushed scarlet and proceeded to tell us about the cities.

"Of course, Sydney is the well-known city. Much more to do there. I know this is both business and a vacation. I just hope they remember me."

"Well, did you pack mementos? Things from your childhood, pictures, drawings, birth certificates?" Harry asked helpfully.

"Yes, everything. I even have the tape of my birth"

"The what? They put tape on you when you are born? Are muggles insane?" Ron asked thickly. Harry and Hermione stared at him for a few seconds then burst out laughing. After a few minutes Hermione calmed down enough to explain to Ron and I that tapes are like moving pictures and sound packed inside a small black case.

"Okay, what about Perth, how is it there?" I asked interested.

"Dunno, as far as I know- it's just a regular Australian city. This is why I'm not too bothered by that one. Most likely my parents would move to one of the more exciting ones."

'I know one thing, you guys. Pack light clothes, if you didn't know… it's hot there" Hermione warned.

"Mione' we still have to go shopping tomorrow", I reminded her. It's so good to have money to spend now. Fred had left each of us some money from him business.

On top of that, the ministry had awarded us all with rewards and prizes for our help winning the war. Each of us had received a thousand galleon spending money- including Neville, Luna, Dean, and Collin's family. Harry had received the Order of the Merlin award and other prestigious prizes. I was so proud of him. But like always, he shook it off.

"Yeah, I can't wait to do something normal. Are you sure you both don't want to come with us?" Hermione asked Harry and Ron.

"Yeah right. Like we'd step a foot into that huge muggle store, what was it called? A nall?" Ron asked.

"Honestly, Ronald. A mall!" I corrected in Hermione's signature tone. Hermione and the boys grinned at my interpretation

"Pretty good but you need add a little more exasperation and a little less annoyance" Hermione said jokingly.

"But, seriously guys. Are you absolutely sure. There are plenty of great stores there…" Hermione started.

Ron snorted and said "Yeah, I saw those discount cards you had. Wet Seal, Forever 21, Hot Topic, Claire's, Rave…oh yeah Hermione. Sounds like fine places for two grown male wizards to shop."

Hermione got red in the face and I knew an argument was about to pursue. In the past two weeks, Harry and I learned that when those two argued they immediately began snogging right after. So we quietly creeped out of the room and closed the door in time to hear Hermione say…

"Ronald, there are manly shops there, too!" _Yeah, the ones they'd kick Ron out of. _

**Author's Note: So how I do? Do you like it? I'm not used to writing Ron/Hermione fics but Rowling made me love them as a couple. This wasn't exactly my best chapter- but I promise it will get better. I had a very hard time getting all emotion at the beginning because when it comes down to it, I'm not a very deep, in touch with feelings person. Which sucks, because I like to write poetry too. Anyways- I really need some feedback. Please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**~Ron~ **

"Ron, hurry up!" Hermione said exasperatedly as we walked through the huge mall. I've never seen a larger shopping place than this, and it was wicked.

As I stopped to look at some telle-vision store, I felt Hermione pull me roughly. I'm glad I decided to come- I would have missed all this.

As Hermione pulled me past a group of boys, I heard a few of them wolf-whistle at her and Ginny.

"Oi, Ginger! Nice legs!" one of them called out. I looked behind me to see Harry wrap his arm around Ginny protectively, while she was rolling her eyes. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't take the attention. I had a sudden flashback of the night of Bill and Fluer's wedding.

As if sensing my temper building up, Hermione put her hand on my arm.

"Ron, not now. I'm yours, all yours" Hermione said looking me in the eye.

"I...I know" I said unsurely. I honestly couldn't believe she wanted me, I mean look at her…listen to her! She's bloody gorgeous AND Brilliant- those two qualities should be impossible to excel at together.

"Ron, you're staring again" Hermione said blushing.

"Can't help it" I replied resulting in Hermione turning a deeper shade of red.

"Oi! You two- can we go?" Harry said in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah- I see my hair turning grey." Ginny said dully.

We continued on to a few more girly stores and after standing around for a few hours, I was seriously famished! _Hungry times call for big words! _  
"Mione', I'm hungry- there's no pub or something in here?" I said whiningly.

"Ronald, hold on. We have to go to just one more shop- then we can eat."

"But Mione', we've been walking for ages- can't we eat first, and then go to the shop"

"No, Ronald! Were getting the shopping done first."

"But Mione'…."

"NO Ronald! We are going to go try on bathing suits first and then…" But I didn't hear anything after trying on bathing suits. Suddenly, I wasn't so hungry anymore

"Okay, Hermione…whatever you say!" I said cheerily. In the background I heard Harry and Ginny chuckle.

"Ron…that is so typical. The only time you'd give up food is to see me half-naked" Hermione said amusedly.

"Damn, right!"

"Don't curse, Ronald".

The bathing suit thing was unfortunately disappointing. Harry and I stood near some clothing racks that had a slight view of the dressing stalls because we weren't allowed in the back. The girls had taken about five bathing suits a piece claiming they needed the 'perfect three' and haven't returned for at least a half an hour.

During this time, however, I could've sworn I'd seen a flash of red hair when I went to stand next to Harry. I knew he'd been too silent, the bloody tosser was watching my sister. I just wish my girlfriend would do the same.

During the painful hour of utter disappointment, the grumbling in my stomach had returned full forced. After what felt like hours, Hermione and Ginny emerged from the dressing rooms.

"What did you two choose?" I asked. I expected Hermione to pull out some one-piece- turtle neck swim suit in various colors. Instead she pulls out two skimpy red and black bikinis and a one that was connected by a thin strip of fabric that would cover the belly button.

"Is there more?" I asked as I held up the pieces.

"No, Dad." Hermione said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"But what if…guys see you?" I asked aghast. If these were Hermione's swimsuits- I didn't even want to imagine Ginny's.

"You're a guy; didn't you want to see me?" Hermione asked with an air of mischievous innocence.

"You know what I mean, Hermione."

"Who cares if they're looking at me? I only care if you are looking at me, they are for you, you know?" Hermione said as she inched closer to me.

"They..they are?" I asked shocked.

"Uh huh" she said as she nodded her head- still getting closer to me. Just as her lips were about to touch mine, my stomach growled loud enough for her to hear. She giggled and said the words that I would someday marry her for.

"Okay, Ronald! Go get something to eat, if you must." She said amusedly. I shoved Harry along down to the food court while the girls paid for they're things. Harry deciphered the mall map posted on some revolving platform and after much trial and error we found out way to the most heavenly place I have ever seen. _Merlin, I'm going to get married here! _It was the biggest room of places to eat, that I've ever seen. All types of food and no clue what I wanted. So like any sensible blokes that were practically starving, Harry and I ordered something from almost every food stand.

We figured it took us, a half an hour for us to get a little of everything so we were majorly confused why the girls hadn't came yet.

After we had sat down to discuss this, the girls appeared out of no where staring at our table in awe- like the rest of the passerby's.

"Did you guys order everything?" Ginny asked looking slightly amused.

"Pretty much, yeah" Harry replied as he popped a fry in his mouth. Both girls shook their heads as they sat down with their many bags. I noticed an additional pink, square bag that wasn't from the bathing suit shop.

"Hey, who's Victoria- and what's her secret?" I asked confused to why anyone would buy a secret. As I looked across the table, I saw a beet red Ginny with the same bag. I also noticed Harry choke on his fry.

"It's just a perfume store, Ron" said a red faced Hermione.

"You're lying." I said while staring at her intensely.

"No I'm not- it is a perfume store, Ronald" Hermione said exasperatedly as she pulled a purple spray from her bag. I looked closely at the label- _Love Spell_

"But I thought muggles didn't know about spells and magic" I said confused.

"They know about it Ron, they just don't believe it's real" Hermione said as she shook her head.

"Then why is that called love spell?"  
"It's just an expression- that it smells really good. It doesn't actually have the effects of a love spell, Ronald" Hermione said as she shoved the bottle back in the bag. That still didn't explain the red tint, Hermione and Ginny took on when I mentioned the store or Harry chocking on his fries, but I decided to let it go for now.

We continued to eat in a tense silence that Ginny decided to break by exclaiming "This food is bloody brilliant- we need more!" To which Hermione replied, "You are so Ron's sister!"

When all the food was completely digested- we left the food court. They had to practically drag me from a place called McDonalds but I still had a pretty good time.

When we finally exited the mall- I was shocked to find it dark outside. We had come there at 11 o' clock.

Hermione shook her head at my disbelief and continued down to the dark alley we had apparated in.

Finally, we arrived at the Burrow. Hermione and Ginny climbed the steps to deposit their bags, but never came back. Harry and I decided they were most likely passed out on the bed. So on our way up we checked on them, and sure enough- Hermione and Ginny were sprawled out among their bags on their beds.

Harry and I, being the ever sweet and perfect boyfriends that we are, removed the bags from their beds and tucked the girls in.

Then we went up to my room, sat on our beds, and passed out. Funny enough, the next morning- I was completely tucked in.

**Author's Note: Thanx for reading so far guys. As you might know, I am back in school- and most of my classes are AP at a college Prep school so I have boatloads of homework- which unfortunately will mean less time for writing. I'm sure I'll be able to get a few chaps a month in- but that's all I can promise. So please, please review- I love me some reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**~Harry~ **

"Harry, are you sure you want to do this?" Ginny asked me timidly. I looked up the house I had lived in for the past seventeen years. I only had lived there, it was never my home.

"Yes, Ginny. I have to. I need answers." I said confidently. I knew I could never fully enjoy the holiday without getting complete closure of my past. This holiday, I would leave all the bad behind.

"Okay, then. Come on", she said resolutely as she pulled me up to the front porch. I could distantly hear the laughter of an audience, probably Dudley watching the television. For some reason, sudden nerves hit me like the knight bus and I felt an urge to turn around. Ginny, sensing my fear grabbed my arm comfortably and encouraged me to ring the doorbell.

As I heard the bell ring through the house, I lost all my Gryffindor courage and turned and ran down the walk way.

"Harry James Potter, you get back here…right now!" Ginny said facing me with her mother's expression. She had her hands on her hips and had a 'don't you dare not listen to me look on her face'. _Merlin she's adorable when she's being all pushy._

"Lily?" a small, unsure voice asked. I had just noticed Aunt Petunia standing at the door with her hand over her heart, staring at the back of Ginny's head in wonder.

A confused Ginny turned slowly to face Petunia. Upon seeing Ginny's face, Petunia's hand fell and she turned bright red.

"Um…no, I'm not Lily. I'm Harry's girlfriend, Ginny." Ginny said as she put out her hand for Petunia to shake. Petunia looked at her hand as if it were covered with dirt.

"Are you one of those people?" Petunia asked her while sizing her up. Now that was the last straw.

"As I would recall, Auntie, you wanted to be one of those people." I said as I walked the few feet to Ginny's side.

"What ever are you talking about?" Petunia asked in feigned confusion. I could see the panic in her eyes behind the wall she was trying to build up.

"Don't play dumb with me, Petunia. Aren't you going to invite us in?" I asked after noticing we were still standing on the doorstep.

"Er…sure. Come in, come in quickly" she said as she 'ushered', more like shoved, us inside.

"Still afraid of the neighbors finding out you know 'freaks' huh, Petunia?" I asked as we walked past the cupboard that I spent eleven years of my life in. Upon reaching it, Ginny froze still staring at the door. Petunia and I stopped walking to watch her open the door with a red face and bend down to turn on the dim light inside.

After a few moments of inspection she slammed the door shut and looked up at Petunia, with the expression that she had when she told off Ron in sixth year. I knew any moment she would blow, so I took a few hasty steps from Petunia, just incase she felt a bit bat- boogeyish.

"I cannot believe that you, a woman with a child of her own, kept your own nephew in a CUPBOARD for ELEVEN years. When Harry told me, I thought he was just exaggerating but he under-exaggerated. How dare you, you evil woman? Think that we are disgusting when you do this? Just because you weren't good enough to be like us, you punish an innocent child for it. You better be lucky Harry is as sweet and trustworthy as he is because if it were me I would have killed your arse long ago!" Ginny yelled practically in one breath. During her rant, Vernon and even Dudley had entered the room in confusion, staring at the angry redhead in their entranceway.

Petunia looked lost for words. Vernon, on the other hand, looked as if he were bursting with them at once.

"Who the hell are you, to come in my house and yell at my wife, you little freak?" he said angrily.

Ginny, seemed to have just noticed the new arrivals. She raised her eyebrow questionably at Vernon then turned her head to look at Dudley. Dudley, had gone red from Ginny's attention, it was probably the longest time any pretty girl had ever stared at him.

"Who…who are you?" he asked timidly. I thought it was time to make my presence known before Ginny blew up again.

'She's my girlfriend" I said proudly as I went to stand next to Ginny.

"So you're back are you, boy? Well you can't stay here. I don't bloody care if you saved the world. I am turning your bedroom into a study for Dudley…"

"Are you metal, no offense Dudley, but a study? And no, I don't need to stay with you; I have two pieces of property. I never needed to stay with you" I said in an annoyed tone. I'm seriously starting to wonder why the hell I am here.

"Girlfriend is it? Is she one of those freaks? Tell me, what is it with Potters and redheads?" Vernon said vehemently.

"Yeah, but your wife wanted to be one of us 'freaks', which is why I am here. I need to speak to you, Petunia. And I mean, really speak." I said while staring her down. As she gazed up at me, I realized just how tall I had grown throughout the years. I had long since surpassed Vernon in height

"What do you mean; she wanted to be one of you?" Vernon asked shocked. Petunia had a look of pleading on her face, so I decided to spare her.

"I need to speak to her alone, she can tell you whatever you want to know after" I said. I walked into the sitting room and sat down on the couch. Petunia followed me in along with Ginny. I heard the creaking of stairs and guessed that Dudley and Vernon had gone up stairs.

"Harry, look. I know I've been horrible to you..." Petunia began. Ginny snorted at this with her arms crossed. Ignoring Ginny, Petunia carried on. "It's just I was jealous of Lily. You'd never know how it is growing up with someone so perfect. She's smart, she's beautiful, and she's caring. Next to her, I was the ugly duckling even when we were young. But even though I was incredibly jealous of her, I still couldn't help but love her. And then that Severus came and told her all this stuff about how she was magical. He completely ignored me. I had seen him before, and I guess I developed a little crush. And then the next thing I know, he is, of course, paying more attention to Lily than me. Just like anyone else we've ever met. And when she went to school with him, I never forgave her. I tried and tried to get in that school so I could win him over, but I kept getting denied." Throughout this whole thing- all Harry really heard was that Petunia had fancied Severus Snape.

So the reason she hated his mother was not because she was magical and she is not, it was because of Snape. This was something Harry couldn't wrap his head around and it seemed Ginny couldn't either. Her defensive exterior had all but vanished and she sat there with her mouth open.

"Let me get this right, you had a crush on Snape?" I asked in shock. She nodded her head. "Severus Snape?" I asked again just to be sure. She nodded her head impatiently. There was only one question left to ask. "Why?" At this, Ginny broke out in uncontrollable giggles and I grinned along at her.

My Aunt seemed to have gone beet red at this question and stuttered in her reply.

"I don't know, he was tall dark, and handsome. And he was smart. And I guess I'd read Dracula way too many times as a kid." She said unsurely.

"So you liked Snape because he reminded you of Dracula?" I said close to laughing now. Ginny, however, was near tears.

"I guess you could say that, it's into funny!" Petunia said quite childishly.

'Oh, no, disrespect Mrs. Dursley, but we've all been there before." Ginny said while giggling. At this, Petunia and I both stared at Ginny in wonder. Seeming to notice the stares she was getting, Ginny ceased her laughing.

"You never knew? Just about every girl had had a crush on him at Hogwarts. Even Hermione." Ginny said casually.

"What do you mean even Hermione?"

"She had a huge crush on him in her third year- when we saw double of him because of Remus's transformations. Something about she found it terribly complimenting when he called her a know-it-all." Ginny said while rolling her eyes. Harry laughed at this revelation, and made a footnote in his head to tell Ron of this new information.

"What do you mean, all of the girls at Hogwarts, he's a professor?" Petunia asked amazed.

"Er…he was a Professor, then a headmaster. He was killed three months ago by Voldemort. Same day I defeated him." I said slowly. I still remember Snape to be a bastard but he was the bravest, most considerate man he had ever known.

"So that's the reason you hated Lily, because you thought she had stolen Snape from you?" I asked amazed.

'Yes, I know it sounds dumb now, but you wait- love makes you do crazy things."

"Yeah it does, it's making me sit here and listen to this dribble", Ginny said dully.

"And then she went a brought Potter to dinner. And even her boyfriend was better. He was more handsome, he was smarter, he was funnier, and he was more athletic. Dad almost fell in love with him. Vernon was treated like last week's trash, of course he had come off pompously but that's just Vernon." Petunia said with a jealous glint in her eye.

'And when they dropped you off, I just couldn't face you. It was like looking back at James. I was reminded all over again of my jealous. As much as I hate to admit it, you were a much cuter and smarter baby than Dudley." She said sadly. "I let jealousy run my life, and I'm sorry"

After this, the tense room seemed to deflate and soon Ginny, Petunia, and I spent the next few hours getting to know each other better. Petunia had mentioned on various occasion that Ginny reminded her uncannily of my mother, something that made me smile. Sirius had told me the exactly same thing once during our stay at Grimmauld Place. Ginny had been complaining about not be able to hear the Order's secrets and was starting to blow up at her brothers. Actually, his exact words had been….

"Temper as fiery as her hair, that one. Ginny and lily are the only females capable of scaring me shitless. Same looks, same attitude- its Lily reincarcerated" Sirius said while drinking some butterbeer. Back then, I had a major crush of Cho, and didn't even think of Ginny romantically. But the comment sure did make me look twice at the redhead in front of me.

As we left Privet Drive with lifted spirits, Ginny turned to me.

"Are you ready to go on holiday, now?"

"Yeah, I'm ready." I said as I took her hand apparated to the Burrow. I was ready for a lot of things.

**Author's Note: This is an extra long chapter for me. I knew I had to give Harry some closure, so I felt it was the perfect time to do it. I promise- the next chapter they actually GO on vacation! Yah! So tell me what you guys think…be brutal if you must. But as much as I appreciate the constructive criticism, I luvv the praise!-Lol- Please review…please…please…please with licorice snaps on top!**


	5. Chapter 5

**~Hermione's P.O.V. ~**

"Ronald, no… for the last time, you can't take your broom." I said tiredly. Ron had put up the argument for the last and hour and a half that he wanted to bring his broom incase they needed a hasty escape. Personally, I think he just wants to be able too fly when we get to Australia.

"But there are wizarding villages in Australia and…"

"And nothing, Ronald- my parent are muggles, remember? We won't be anywhere near those villages. If we need to get away, we can apparate. Plus, how would we look trudging a broom through the airport?" I said. At my words, Ron began to look very down. _Oh no, not now- I hate it when he's sulky._

"Ron….you won't need the broom. You'll have other things to keep you occupied…"I said seductively as I leaned over the full trunk to kiss him softly on the neck.

The rest of the day, Ron's mood seemed to have skyrocketed. Packing day went much more smoothly than expected…and so the three of us were all set to go on the holiday search.

As the morning light hit my eyes.. I sat up immediately and looked at the clock. _7:46, oh no! Our flight leaves at 8:15! _  
I knew it would at least take twenty minutes to wake up Ronald and get him to take a shower.

Hurriedly I shook Ginny until she was awake. She groggily looked at the clock and screamed. I then saw a flash of red hair running towards the bathroom. I knew there was no way in hell I was going to get that same reaction from Harry and Ron.

I ran up the staircase that led to the attic quickly and opened the door to reveal a surprisingly already dressed Ron.

"You're up, and ready?" I asked confusedly. He nodded and smiled a slightly sleepy smile.

"I set my alarm clock for six-thirty and I was going to wake you but you just seemed so peaceful. I was going down to wake you up now." Ron said as he levitated his bags down the stairs. I stared open mouthed at him in shock. Ron never gets up early by himself, ever.

I smiled as I came towards him. _He becoming so responsible, it was kind sexy._

"You're becoming so responsible, Ron. It's really sexy. I think we switched attitudes over the years." I said as I walked towards his tall frame.  
"Yeah, I guess your right. You became more laid back and me more responsible. Speaking of which- we have no time to snog right now, remember?" he said he weakly tried to hold me off.

"You really are the responsible one" I pouted as I finally reached his towering frame. Just as I leaned in to kiss him, Harry and Ginny burst through the door.

"You guys…we need to hurry up!" Ginny said admonishingly as Rona and I pulled apart. The interruption snapped me out of my daze. _What was I thinking? - must have been those blue eyes, damn them!_

As I rushed to make up the lost time, I wondered how my parents were and if they had even a little clue that they were missing something. Something important. We had been disconnected for so long, even when I visited for the school holidays- since my 1st year, I've always felt more comfortable and at home around wizards. It is something that I have felt guilty over for so long seeing as I was their only daughter. As I pondered this, a terrible thought came to my head. _Maybe they're happier not knowing about me. _  
I stopped brushing my teeth to look myself in the mirror. Are they happier this way? _Without a daughter whom they hardly know. Who they've hardly understood since she was eleven. _  
I shook my head as I stared at my reflection. They'll be happy to regain their old lives, me included. I'm sure of it.

So I continued finishing up in the bathroom and getting dresses. By his time, we had only five minutes to reach the airport, so we all apparated to its parking lot. Luckily, no one noticed four teens appearing out of nowhere each with at least three suitcases each.

We ran swiftly past the cars and into the rotating doors of the London city Airport. I looked up at the big electronic board and our flight was good and on time. Swiftly I handed the woman at the desk our information and I we ran swiftly to the direction of our correct loading dock.

Before we could get on, however, we had to go through the towering detectors. As I went through- the security guard questioned me on why I had three sticks in my on-flight bag. _Damn it! I had forgotten about our wands._ Never being the one to think of excuses on the spot, Ginny spoke up for me.

'They're wood samples for cabins were planning on building. We wanted it to be really natured and stuff but remind me of my childhood home. Those are wood samples from the trees surrounding my old house- I just wanted to keep them close; you know how things tend to get lost in the luggage storing." Ginny said dully.

I had to admire her lying skills. The security guard shrugged and let us continue pass. We ran through the doors swiftly and down the long hallway to the flight. Finally we had arrived on the plane and there were three flight attendant greeting people at the door.

They instructed us to which seats we were supposed to sit in. Ginny and I sat together next to two good looking American men a few years older than us. This incensed Harry and Ron to no end because they were sitting between two old women, whom were shooting them flirty looks. Ron was looking increasingly terrified and annoyed as the seats began filing up. I knew he was really scared about this flight.

When the pilot's voice came over the PA system, Ron yelped- causing several people around him to snicker.

"We are about to begin our flight from London to Sydney, Australia. Please buckle your seatbelts at this time. In approximately 22 hours, we will arrive in Australia. I hope you enjoy the flight."

I looked over to see Harry buckling Ron's seatbelt for him. Ron, however, looked panicked but conflicted on whether he or not he was going to keep his cool. He was a blue color and looked just about ready to run.

Finally, I heard the engine start up in the airplane, and soon we were moving. AS we started to rise upwards, Ron let out an utterly high pitched, girly scream. Every time the airplane moved a fraction, Ron let out a little yelp. The old women sitting next to him were patting him, comfortably. Everyone laughed kindly, at his screams.

Finally we were in the air and comfortable horizontal.

Knowing this flight was bound to seem like forever; I pulled out my book I had brought for reading. Ginny rolled her eyes and continued to talk to the man next to her.

As I was deeply immersed in my book, I didn't notice Ron come up to me.

"Hey, Hermione? What's the mile high club? That lady asked me if I wanted to join it, should I say yes?" he asked curiously. I looked up at him and burst out laughing. This made the confused expression on Ron's face even more confused. I hastily told him what the mile high club was and he his eyes widened. And his mouth formed a circle.

"So that would be a no, then", he said jokingly as he walked back over to his seat. I giggled as I went back into my book.

Every now and then, the flight attendant came by and assisted us. I fell asleep at least four times and went to the bathroom three times. We still weren't there yet. Finally it began to get dark and everyone on the flight stared to fall asleep, including the Golden Quartet. Sighing, I drifted off to a not so comfortable sleep with my tiny pillow and wool airplane blanket.

**Author's Note: I wrote this chapter in a haste cuz I have two school essays to do and I have to get ready for a birthday party. Anyways- I've never been on an airplane before, so I don't know how it goes with booking the flight. I just know stuff from movies and TV, so excuse it if it's wrong. If you don't know what the mile high club is, you probably shouldn't be reading this story- but if this just an American thing… I'll be happy to clear it up for you in a review. Thanx for reading- (and for future reference or incase of an imperious attack by me) - reviewing! **


	6. Chapter 6

**~Ginny~ **

As we exited the plane, I thought everything was going to be smooth sailing from now and out; but I soon learned muggles are more persistent than I originally thought.

As the four of us headed into the Australian airport, we were immediately ushered into a remote room.

"Did you know that we have a strict international wood transportation policy?" a tall, brawny looking man said as he peered down at the four of us menacingly. His thick Australian accent really gave way to the fact that we had finally arrived in Australia.

After riding in a plane for so many hours, I just want to go the hotel, take a nice steamy bath, and pop fresh fruit into my mouth. And knowing a little four-walled room was keeping me from my bath was enough to irritate the hell out of me. Weasleys irritated is not a good thing, _especially Weasley women._

_So right now, this muggle was about as scary as Neville Dressed in a pink bunny costume, running down the hallways singing Kumbaya._

Thinking of this sight, I immediately began to snicker to myself. This, of course, immediately grabbed the attention on the big man.

"Think this is funny, do you, Missy? You've broken an international law- nothin' funny about that- is there? They're gonna drag your pretty little neck to prison.", he said as peered down at me.

_Okay…I was wrong- this guy was scarier than Snape being resurrected dressed in a pink bunny costume with a Kumbaya theme song in the background._ At this image, I shivered.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Harry said angrily as he stood up and pulled out his wand.

I saw Hermione slap her hand over her forehead as she stared up at Harry like he just had snog with Voldemort.

"What you're gonna do with that an illegal piece of wood, boy? Poke me with it?" the man said sneeringly.

"Harry, just obliviate him- accio our things, and apparate. They won't detect it on the apparition monitors in England." I said before Hermione could get a word in.

The man looked confused over at me- looking between Harry and me; while steadily loosing his menacing aplomb.

Harry shrugged and waved his wand lazily.

Immediately the man fell down on the floor. Harry Accio-ed our luggage. We took this chance to apparate to our destination point- some Grand hotel in Sydney.

I held onto Harry's arm and closed my eyes. When I opened them- I was staring up at the Grand Ritz- Carlton hotel. People were meandering around us, and rushing about so I'm sure no one noticed we popped out of thin air.

"Come on." Hermione ordered as she entered the grand building. Everything looked so….clean. I got a serious Dursley home flashback.

But this hotel was beautifully majestic. As we neared the front desk, the receptionist looked up from an electronic humming box.

She smiled a bright smile at us and waited for us to get to the desk.

"Hello. Welcome to the Ritz- Carlton Observatory Hotel. How may I help you?" she said in a kind voice.

"Reservations for Granger, please." Hermione said as she pulled out her beaded bag.

"Yes, your hotel accommodations were finished an hour ago. Do you want a bellhop to take your things?" she said with a smile.

"Oh, no. There's no need for….."Hermione started.

"Thank your, that would be great!", Ron said in a posh accent cutting her off. Hermione glared Crucios at Ron as she handed over her things to the bellhop, a boy not too much older than us all dressed in blue.

He smiled meekly at her as we entered the lift.

The bellhop continued on to our rooms as we followed him- taking in the grandness of the hotel.

The bellhop stopped abruptly at a room with a beige door. He took out the key and opened the door.

We entered the bright, elegant looking room. It was a quaint living room that yet again reminded me of the Dursleys.

_This place is a little too posh for my taste._

The bellhop set down all of our things and waited at the door. All four of us were drifting around the room and inspecting it so we did not notice when he held his hand out.  
He cleared his throat. This got all four of our attention.

"What, do you need a cough drop?" Ron asked as he stared down at the white-gloved hand.

"Honestly Ronald." Hermione exclaimed as she walked towards the boy. "I'm sorry- I had forgotten all about the tips", she said apologetically as she slid him some muggle money.

"No problem, maim." He said as he winked at her and looked her up and down. Spotting the look on Ron's face, he briskly walked out the door.

"Did he just wink at you?" I asked as I shoved her shoulder. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"No! Obviously he had something in his eye. I mean how unprofessional would that be? Ritz-Carlton has held its significant status for….blah, blah, blah, blah"

I wanted to slap myself for bringing it up in the first damn place.

It has been a long day- and its only morning.

Tired beyond comprehension, I plomped down on the yellow sofa in the middle of the room and Harry sat down next to me and wrapped me in his arms.

I sighed contently as I drifted off to sleep- all the while hearing Hermione go on and on to Ron about how 'the Ritz is careful who they hire, and wouldn't hire some flirting prick as a bellhop."

I quietly snickered as I nuzzled deeper into Harry's warmth.

**Author's Note I'm sorry it took forever to write this chapter but I've been incredibly busy. I had also written another one shot that was Remus/Tonks- it had come to me one day, so that postponed this story a bit. This chapter has taken me a while- I've been writing it in pieces. I thank Lulu H, for the info she gave me- it really helped for this chapter. Please tell me how you like it so far. This is not one of my favs but it's sufficient to get the real story started. Please review- *WARNING: LAME HARRY POTTER FAN JOKE COMING ON-CONTNUE READING AT YOUR OWN RISK! ******

**"IMPERIO! I command you guys to review- add me to your favorites and read the rest of my stories. In your review include your gender and the country you live in. Do not ask why! I am just curious!"**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Ron's P.O.V~**

I woke up at around 8 o clock and immediately my stomach rumbled. As I began to get up quietly so that I wouldn't wake Hermione from her well-needed nap, she started stirring in her sleep.

"Ron?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"Go back to sleep- I'm just going to the bathroom." I said as I kissed her on the forehead. She smiled a small smile and turned over and went back to sleep.

I went into the bathroom to take a long, long, hot shower- thankful that there were two bathrooms in this suite. I don't even want to think about the cost.

Harry had insisted on paying for half the trip so we could save our money. Hermione's parents had left Hermione a fund for finding them again- they had planned it much more than I had originally anticipated.

I stepped into the shower and let the hot water run over my head and sighed, thinking of the times to come. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't register the clicking of the bathroom door opening, or the glass slide door of the shower being opened.

"Ron, can I join you?" Hermione's voice asked loudly- forcing me out of my thoughts.

"Hermione, bloody hell! You can't just sneak up on blokes like that! What did you say?" I asked her from behind the glass.

"Can I join you?" she asked shyly.

"Join me how?" I asked utterly perplexed.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, Ronald! In the shower, of course!" she said admonishingly.

"But…but…you take showers naked." I said while covering myself up.

"I'm wearing a bathing suit, Ronald." she said as she peeked behind the glass.

"That's not fair- I'm not!" I said in protest.

"I know", she said and followed it up with a very sinister giggle.

Sucking up what Gryffindor courage I supposedly possessed, I allowed her to come in the shower. She looked delicious in her red bikini- but it still wasn't enough for me.

"Number one rule right now- no bathing suits in the shower. If I have to show my skins to you then you must return the favor." I said in a pompous, over- blown tone.

She smirked up at me wrapped her arms around my waist.

"Do I have to?" she asked innocently- giving me the sweet whiny voice, puppy dog eyes and all.

_I'm not gonna fall for it! You can't look innocent in a red string bikini._

"Yes. Strip." I said looking her in the eyes. She pouted and turned red. Just as she tugged on her swim top strings- someone started banging on the bathroom door.

"Oi! You two better not be shagging in there! Harry and I are ready for dinner! Get out of there you two!" said Ginny's muffled yells through the door.

_I knew it! It was too good to be true! I knew someone would walk in on us, or Voldemort would return or the sky would catch on fire before I'd get to see Hermione Granger in all her glory. _  
"Hey, big brother- I'm just returning the favor!"

"Ginny, what the hell are you on about?" I yelled while stepping out of the shower.

"Remember Harry's birthday?" she said slyly. Before I could yell something back- I heard her walking away.

I turned to look at Hermione would had a towel around her waist and was smirking.

"Don't think you're off the hook." I said pulling a towel off the rack.

"I hope I'm not." she said as she exited the bathroom.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A half an hour later- the four us were in the downstairs lobby- dressed up and ready to dine.

The dining room had an additional lounge room called the Gallery- which had a personal, homely feel to it.

We decided to eat there instead of the main dining room. As we sat, a woman dressed in a multi-colored vest came up to our table and handed each of us a single page menu.

As I scanned over the menu and noticed some of the outrageous prices- Hermione, Ginny, and Harry were ordering drinks. _This food better be huge and delicious for these prices. _  
After about ten minutes of utter irresolution- I finally decided to allow Hermione to order for me.

The food came surprisingly quick- and then I realized why.

The plates were white and square, except for Ginny's – who ordered the Caesar salad. The food on the plate however, was tiny…..very tiny. Hermione had picked out crab cakes for me- and I had received two galleons- sized ones. Hermione had ordered salmon and it was the size of a baby's sock. Ginny's salad consisted of six lettuce pieces, a few blocks of cheese and a few croutons. And I couldn't even fathom what Harry's food was.

We all looked up at each other simultaneously and had a silent agreement to go search for a pub right after eating these 'refreshments'.

The food turned out to be quite tasty- but it was gone before I knew it. Everyone else seemed to be finishing up too.

Seeing our waitress- I signaled her over to our table and asked for the bill. Ten minutes later we were exiting the lobby after have paid a forty-five dollar bill…._nice._

The air outside was warm- even if it was eleven at night.

We contrasted with the various people wandering the streets- who were dressed casually for the night life of Sydney. Hermione had on a slightly clinging black dress and Ginny had on dark navy blue.

Harry and I had on suits.

After asking tons of people that we passed for the directions to the nearest pub, we had finally found one squeezed between two boutiques off of the main road.

We went in to find it quite noisy and cheerful. Men were sitting at the bar with their heads raised- looking at a moving screen avidly. On the screen, little men were running around kicking a black and white ball.

Ginny found an empty booth for us to sit in. As we sat, many of the man jumped up and cheered while others looked more solemn.

Harry and I looked at each other and grinned- they'd lost a bet.

Two hours later, we exited the pub full and slightly tipsy. I don't know what the drinking age is in Australia, but they didn't even ask our ages when Ginny attempted to order drinks. It could be that we look older or that the bartender fancied Ginny, either way we got drinks. It did, however, take a bit of coaxing to get Hermione to drink. But it was easy- saying she cant do something is ammo to get her to do it.

We arrived back at the hotel at 1:30pm- tired, yet exhilarated. Hermione couldn't take liquor all that well so by the time we reached the elevator she had passed out.

I carried her to our room and laid her down gently. Taking off her shoes and dress, I went to her top drawer to look for her pajamas. While looking through the drawer- I picked up an unexpected piece of lingerie.

_What do we have here? Hermione's wild side._

Turning red, I looked at the tag that read "Victoria's Secret". Smirking I put it back where it had been and continued looking for Hermione's pajamas.

_No wonder Harry nearly had a heart attack when he found out they went to that store. Hey…wait a minute- If Hermione has this stuff, then Ginny does too! _  
Tomorrow, I'll get to question her about it- just to see her face turn that lovely shade of red.

Looking over at her beautiful sleeping form, I kissed her softly on the nose and pulled the covers over her, knowing in the morning I'm going to regret that extra drink I had downed.

**Author's Note: I know I haven't written in ages, but like most- I've been busy. I finally got to go to the Ritz-Carlton Hotel for New Year's. !t was amazing- except for the food thing! I mean the food was good, but small- so we went to McDonalds right after. While ordering my salad from McDonalds- I thought… Oh! I can use this for my story! I had so much fun, my feet hurt afterwards though. You try dancing all night in three inch heels for the first time. I had fun regardless of my sore feet. I don't think this is my best chapter but I think it's efficient. Please review!!!! **


	8. Chapter 8

**~Harry~ **  
I woke up to the smell of flowers and the Burrow- smiling softly, I opened my eyes to find Ginny fast asleep and snoring very loudly.

And that's when it hit me- the mind numbing pain. I vowed to never touch muggle liquor ever again. I'm amazed we even made it back to the hotel.

Groaning, I sat up weakly- holding my head in my hands. In the distance I could Hermione and Ron waking too. Ginny began stirring and finally opened her eyes. As soon as she did, she shut them quickly and began the regular hangover ritual. Instead of sitting there and groaning like the rest of us, she shot out of bed and headed towards the bathroom.

My stomach churned as I heard the tell-tale sound coming from the bathroom.

I plopped back down on the bed- this was going to be a long morning.

-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-`-

"Hermione you're brilliant. I didn't know there was a hangover spell.", Ron said as we sat in the living room.

"Not many people do. I happened to stumble across a book called _What every witch or wizard needs to know when they have irresponsible and overly charismatic friends._ I saw the title and thought it applied.", she said with a grin on her face.

"How did they even fit that on the book cover?", Ginny said laughing.

Hermione shrugged.

"What's on the itinerary today, Mione?" ,I asked while folding my arms behindd my head, leaning back on the couch.

"I was thinking about going to check out my potential parents before I actually approach them. I know where one of them works- it's a scuba diving place- which fits because my parents were certified scuba divers.", Hermione said.

"Scuba diving?", I asked nervously. My arms dropped.

_There is no way I am getting back in any sort of deep water._

"Yeah, that should be bloody fantastic." Ron said excitedly. Hermione smiled at his enthusiasm. I, however, probably looked like I was having hangover side effects.

"Er…is there any other option- I haven't had very good experiences with water", I said nervously.

From the time I almost drowned in the Triwizard Tournament to the time I had dived for the Griffyndor sword- I had come to the conclusion that I had developed a natural proclivity for drowning in water. Or water had a natural proclivity for trying to kill me. So basically:  
_Harry + Water = Potential death_

Hermione eyes lit up in recognition- and I could practically hear the wheels turning at lightening speed in her head.

"Well, you don't exactly have to go with Ron and I. You and Ginny could go to Luna Park- I heard it's a really fun theme park.", she said.

"Luna park?", Ron asked- a grin spreading on his face.

"Don't start, Ronald", Hermione said admonishingly.

"What? I wasn't going to say anything!", Ron said defensively.

"Yeah ,right. I saw the Cheshire cat grin spreading out on your face. Stop it, Ronald. No Luna jokes.", Hermione said putting her hands on her hips.

"I love it when you do that."

"Do what?"

"That.", he said gesturing to her 'no nonsense' posture. "Get all bossy on me- putting your hands on your hips and wrinkling your nose. It's wickedly sexy.", he said pulling her to him.

I felt my stomach churning again- this time alcohol was not the culprit. I looked at Ginny, who looked back at me. We knew when it was time to escape the room. You never know when random Hermione and Ron snogging sessions might pop up- so you just have to always be on high alert.

And the way they were looking at each other was a flashing red warning sign. We quickly evacuated the room.

When safe in our own room, I pulled Ginny to me.

"So do you want to go to this Luna Park place?", I asked looking down at her.

"It sounds like fun.", she said distractedly.

I sighed- she had her '_I'm pondering the meaning to life'_ look on her face.

"Gin, what is it?", I asked. I watched as her face turned a beautiful Weasley red, but unlike Ron, she pulled it off elegantly.

"Nothing.", she said quietly.

"Tell me."

"You'll laugh"

"Spill, Gin. I promise I wont laugh." I said whispering in her ear. She sighed and I knew I had won.

She turned and looked up at me, directly in the eye. And once again, I was stunned by her beauty.

"Do you ever think about us being together?", she asked shyly.

"What do you mean, we are together", I asked thickly. I knew exactly what she meant- I just wanted to hear her say it.

"No, I mean…together together.", she said trying to convey it with her eyes.

"But Gin, we are together, you aren't having second thoughts are you becau….",I said quickly She groaned. I laughed inwardly...knowing I was ticking her off. She was just too cute.

"No, Harry I mean sex! When are we going to have sex/", she asked, finally fed up.

"And there's the Gin I know and love.", I said grinning.

"You mean you knew what I was talking about all this time?", she asked angrily.

"Yeah, I'm not thick, you know. And for lack of a better cliché, I think that it will happen when the time is right for the both of us. We don't have to rush things.", I said pulling her to me.

"What if I want to rush things?", she asked slyly. I had no response to that one. I stood idly, as she pushed me down on the bed and climbed on top of me.

Grinning, she leaned down to kiss me.

"Hey! Get a room!", Ron yelled as he opened the door to our hotel room.  
_My best mate was an idiot, an overprotective hypocritical idiot. __  
_Groaning in frustration, I sat up.- bringing Ginny up with me.

"If you didn't notice, we are in one.", I said in an annoyed tone.

"Well, Hermione said if you want to get to the park, you should go early to get in line for tickets." Ron said grinning.

"Yeah, right. Tickets.", Ginny said getting up from the bed. There was the obvious hint of irritation in her voice.

"Hermione and I are getting ready to go. Are you sure you don't want to brave it up- where's that courage of yours?", Ron said grinning at Harry.

"It went on a two-week vacation so common sense is taking over its shift.", I said sarcastically.

Ron snorted and walked out of the room.

"Finally!", Ginny exclaimed as she tackled me to the bed again.

**Author's Note: I know! I know! I haven't updated in months but I had lost all inspiration for this story until about a week ago. It just hit me. As you may already know, I'm starting a new story called bound in matrimony. Now I'm decided which chapter should be next- the one about Harry and Ginny's day at Luna Park or the one about Hermione and Ron scuba diving and looking for her parents. Give me some reviews- and I promise to keep faithfully writing - no more overly extensive hiatuses (sp?) ******

**Love, ******

**OctoberRose **


	9. Chapter 9

**~Hermione~ **

I hauled Ron along the street; the scuba diving place was walking distance from the hotel. But even only a few city blocks was enough to send Ron on a complaining rant. I absolutely hate it when he reverts back to having the mentality of a three year old and I've long since decided I have new found respect for Mrs. Weasley for putting up with him for all of these years. My excuse for perseverance was simple; he had a very nice bum.

"Why can't we just get a cab?" he whined.

"That's money, Ronald. Money that we shouldn't waste...plus the place is only a few blocks away." I said as I tugged on his arm. "And stop dragging your feet!"

He smirked.

"Have I told you how much I love it when you boss me around?" he asked slyly.

"On numerous occasions." I said dully.

The sun was beating down our necks and my bag filled with my swimming gear began to seem heavier. I shifted the bag to my other shoulder and grunted. Without warning, Ron swooped down and grabbed my bag from me and began to carry it.

"Ron you don't have…" I began but was silenced by the 'let me do this for you' look he had shot me.

I smiled brightly at him "Thank you." I said giving him my best grin. He shrugged nonchalantly and picked up his stride to match mine.

After a few more minutes of weaving through people at vegemite stands, tourists taking pictures in front of buildings, and mothers yelling at their children, we had arrived the Magic Point dive site building.

I rushed Ron to the front desk as quickly as I could, not giving him a chance to see the décor. I was trying to keep him oblivious to the fact that we will be scuba diving in shark infested waters.

The woman at the front desk was a pretty young blonde around 21, which a nice, genuine smile aimed at more at Ron than me. I decided I didn't like her.

"G'day! How can I help you?" she said in a thick Australian accent, looking intently at my boyfriend.

"Um, we are reserved to go on a dive- I am Hermione and this is my husband, Ronald." I said with a sickly sweet smile on my face. I felt Ron, stiffen next to me and I stepped on his foot.

"Uh… yea, I'm her husband alright." He said nervously. And I thought I was a bad actresses, Ronald would get a Whammy for sure.

The woman looked suspiciously at us but choose not to comment on it.

"Right this way." she said, leading us to a back room.

Ron gave me a questioning look.

"It's cheaper if you're a married couple." I whispered. Ron rolled his eyes.

"I knew it had something to do with saving money." he said chuckling.

"Plus, I need to get used to my last name being Weasley anyway- this is good practice", I grinned slyly.

"Can't argue there", he said pulling me to him.

The woman cleared her throat and rolled her eyes at the two of us.

"Right this way", she repeated.

We both grinned sheepishly at her and followed her through the open door.

The room led to an outside dock- where a small, machine ran, ferry-like boat sat waiting. I could see plenty of people already strapped up in their wet suits and scuba gear inside of the boat.

As we boarded the boat, a woman around forty strolled past me. She had long curly blonde hair that seemed to be losing a fight against Frizz Dictator. Like my mother's hair.

My breath hitched as I stared at her back. _My mother._

"My mother", I whispered quietly. Ron redirected his stare to me.

"That's her?" he asked

"I…I think..." I stuttered. I suddenly became unsure. My mother's stature seemed all wrong- this woman was a bit thinner and slightly shorter than my mother. But I had to be sure.

I somehow managed to shake out of my shock and step toward the boat.

"Monica?" I asked hopefully as we neared the woman. She looked up from a clipboard and I knew before she had answered. Her blue eyes should have brown. The same brown I had inherited from her. Her narrow cheeks should have been slightly puffier; her nose should have been more button like. She should have been my mother.

"Um…no. Monica's over there- she said pointing to a black woman kneeling down over the boat. I'm Aubrey, welcome to the boat", she said with a smile on her face. I had briefly detected an American accent, but my mind was registered on other things. I smiled weakly back at her, as I forced back the tears already brewing.

I had told myself not to get my hopes up, but I had and now I was feeling like I would never find my parents.

I managed to give her a weak thank you and walked back over to Ron. He must have read my body language, knowing it wasn't her. He immediately held out his arms to me as I walked towards him and placed my forehead on his chest.

"Wasn't her, huh?" he asked as he hugged me in his gentle embrace- I knew he already knew the answer.

"No. I was so sure…" I trailed off- my reply muffled by his chest.

"It's alright, love. Are you still up for the dive or do you want to go back to the hotel?" he asked me while he kissed the top of my head.

"I still want to dive, it reminds me of her. It will make me feel closer to her." I said looking up at him. He smiled.

"That's my girl…never wastes a knut." Ron said grinning. I rolled my eyes and giggled at him.

"I do not think about saving money all the time!" I said defensively.

"You have since we've been on this trip, admit it.", Ron said- his grin widening.

"I loathe you." I said simply- narrowing my eyes playfully at him. He leaned down to give me a kiss when someone rudely shouted…

"Oi! You two, love birds!" someone yelled.

Both Ron and I looked for the voice and in doing so, realized the entire boat population was staring at us…some looking disgusted….others smiling politely like they though it was sweet…and others had this weird, glazed over look in their eyes like they were reminiscing some summer romance from 10 years ago.

_And yet another example of me going too in-depth with observations._

Ron and I blushed and apologized, taking our seats. Aubrey came over to us a few minutes later and handed us both the scuba suits and gear we had ordered.

"Thank you", I said bashfully.

"No problem.", she said as she went to stand next to Monica who was facing the crowd., ready to begin the ever-necessary speech about diving procedures and safety risks and all that bullock I've heard a million times from my own mother.

_Did I just use the word, bullock? I've been hanging around Ron far too much! _

I drifted out of the speech…not needing to hear it but had the decency to appear like I was listening attentively.

I looked over at Ron who seemed to at first only be half-listening himself but suddenly perked up and turned deathly pale like he does when he sees a spider.

I hadn't caught what Monica had said to gain that reaction from Ron…and as I examined some of our diving peers- some seemed to have the same nauseous look on their faces.

"Sh…Shark infested?" one man squeaked out

And then I understood.

Ron looked up at the women; I could practically hear his thoughts in his head, praying that they were just joking.

"The area has plenty of species of sharks, but the chances of you seeing a shark and of a shark harming you in any way is slim. Really, we haven't lost anyone in years." Aubrey said trying to reassure both the startled man and the entire boat.

"As long as you don't bother them, they won't bother you." Monica added.

This seemed to assuage the fears of some of the people on the boat but many others still looked far from at ease. Ron looked about 100 light-years from at ease.

"It's okay, Ron", I said, rubbing his back.

"Why aren't you sca..", he began, then he must have remembered who he was talking to. There was no way that Hermione Granger, the great bookworm extraordinaire, didn't know about the sharks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because then you wouldn't have came." I said giving him my best puppy dog eyes. But he practically did a two-step on my puppy eyes maneuver.

"You're bloody correct, I wouldn't have come. Are you mad? Sharks? You want to swim with sharks? Why not go backstroke with the Giant Squid?" he whispered angrily, becoming peakier by the minute.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to face it alone." I said, feeling guilty.

"Of course you don't want to face a shark's 7 rows of teeth on your own. It's much more enjoyable to die with your boyfriend beside you." he said sarcastically while throwing his hands up.

"No, I meant… I didn't want to be alone while discovering if it was my mother or not." I said looking up at him. His wild, incensed gestures immediately stopped as he stared down at my face. I felt his heated demeanor cool down.

"I'm sorry; I know you didn't do this just to torture me. Beside we both know I would face a shark any day for you." he said and sighed.

I smiled brightly at him and gave him a kiss on a cheek.

"I love you." I said staring into his blue eyes and smiling.

"Yea, yea. You better love me, not many blokes would risk ending up as shark bait for a frizzy headed girl...no matter how cute she is in a two piece" he said grinning.

"My hair is not that frizzy anymore…it just has…control issues at times." I said affronted, even if I knew he was just joking; I was sensitive about my hair.

'I'm sure you're right, taming a wild nest has got to be a difficult task, even for you", he said with his boyish 'I'm being clever' grin.

"You're an arse." I stated, folding my arms.

"I'm your arse…and what a lovely arse I am", he said while pulling me closer to him. I refused to budge.

In our playful bickering we hadn't noticed that boat had long since pulled out of the harbor.

A half an hour later, the boat had pulled to a stop. We were in an open sea area. Monica explained we were near a reef and could under no circumstances touch it.

We had two hours of air in our air tanks and had to check in and out of the boat.

I watched as some people put on their diving suits and tanks (I put them on ten minutes ago while having a long argument with Ron about where to put our wands. I explained it's more logical to keep them on the boat, but Ron said it's safer to keep them with us 'just in case'. ) others tried desperately to convince the nervous people to jump into the water. I had a feeling I'd be joining the latter group soon, especially when Ron was eyeing the water with utter dislike.

I gave him a reassuring smile as I signed us both out of the boat.

"Come on Ron. Your whole family is Gryffindors; it's in your blood. So man up." I said blatantly. I didn't even give him a chance to whine and complain…_I'm getting good at this. _  
He took in a deep breath and jumped precariously- almost like he had jumped before he had realized what he was doing.

I jumped in after him quickly- I had to be there if he had a panic attack.

Under the water, at first all I saw was blue, but then I spotted a colorful reef distantly from the boat. When I came up, Ron was treading water- looking around in a paranoid manner.

"I hate these stupid goggles. Remind me again why we can't just use a bubble-head charm?" he said- his voice sounding funny because of the goggles.

"Because there are tons of muggles around?" I offered with a grin. I had had many insults lined up in my head to pair with that statement but I decided that I would be pushing my luck- he wasn't going to face getting eaten by sharks for me if I were insulting him all of time. _I'll just insult him some of the time._

"You had something witty to say with that, didn't you?" he said grinning.

"I choose my battles" I responded blandly. "Come on, let's go", I ordered after realizing many of the other couples had already disappeared beneath the ocean's surface.

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Ron had finally seemed to relax- then that teeny, tiny shark had to go and ruin it.

Ron and I were staring at the colorful reef, when from the corner of our eyes we saw a grey shark swim towards us.

I heard Ron yelling through his air tube- his arms flailing, he was doing his ritual panic dance.

I sighed and grabbed his arm and swam upwards. When we reached the surface, Ron tore off his air tube.

"Let's go back, let's go back now." he yelled.  
I giggled.

"Ron that was a small species of shark- it couldn't have harmed you…" I began.

"No, I want to back now, Hermione." he said in a tone that left no argument. In those rare times when he used my first name…it always meant something serious. I nodded and began to swim back towards the boat.

When we reached there, Ron plumped down on one of the seats, huffing and puffing. He had swum nearly three times as fast as his normal speed, meaning he reached the boat far before I did. When I neared the boat he stood up and helped me inside. I briefly noticed him pick up the clipboard and check us in.

Aubrey was bent over…checking the engine of the boat. She began to turn when I explained our early arrival.

"We saw a shark. We're having a sit down", I explained. Her back remained turned as she nodded.

"Ron, it was just a little shark." I said biting my lip. If I didn't, I was sure to burst into giggles but I refrained because Ron was in his serious "just survived near death experience mode' I'm pretty sure he had just filed this memory right with every experience we've had with Voldemort since our 1st year.

"You have got to admit you were having fun." I said nudging him.

"Yeah before I saw that overgrown tuna fish and my life flashed before my eyes." he said grumpily.

"Oh, Ron. Let's go out one more time, for me. That shark is probably long gone. We don't even have to go in the same area." I said giving him doe eyes. "Please." I added, biting my lip. I knew he loved when I did that.

He groaned.

'I love it when you do that." he said weakly. I giggled lightly and leaned towards him, kissing him on the cheek, then his neck, then his lips- all the while mumbling 'please'.  
He groaned some more.

"Okay, okay. You're evil, you should have been in Slytherin, woman." he said looking down at me. I shot him a mischievous grin and pulled him near the edge before he had a chance to argue. On our way back out two more couples came onto the boat- they were both elderly so it more likely because of exhaustion than fear of a shark.

We spent the next fifty minutes under water- enthralled by the side of the reef we had not witnessed. It was bustling with life, while there were parts of it that seemed to be dying away…most likely because of muggles and their pollution.

I sighed, thinking that in a few hundred years, this reef could be completely deed and forgotten.

When we came up, we giggled at each other.

"See, aren't you glad we went back down?" I asked. He nodded. I began to look for the boat, but after doing a complete 360 degree turn, it was no where in sight. That was weird; we hadn't swum too far from the boat.

I squinted in every direction until I saw a small white dot moving away from us. Then it hit me- we had forgotten to sign ourselves back out.

"We're idiots, we didn't check out. They think were on the boat." I said groaning.

"Great now, were stuck out here. At least we have our wands." Ron said.

"We're not exactly stuck. We could always apparate, but that may alert the Australian officials to our where-abouts"

"I'm so glad were not muggles. Can you imagine what would happen if we were stuck out here, we're miles away from land."

I nodded glumly.

"They're gonna think we died out here if apparate. They won't be able to find bodies so they'd think the sharks got to us." Ron said.

"Yeah, they're probably going to make a movie about it and everything. ", I said grinning.

"_Lost at Sea_", Ron said

"_The Last Swim_" I said with a snort.

"_Love Drowned_"

We both took a look around our surroundings morosely.

"_Open Water_!" we said in unison and began laughing like mad.

"Yeah, that fits. I wonder who is going to portray me." I said.

"How about we finish this when we apparate out, this tank is getting a little heavy." Ron said.

"Let go of it. It's better for them to think we got swallowed up", I say as I shrug off my air tank. I begin pulling of my goggles and swim fins to- Ron repeating my actions.

We held hands.

"I'll do it.", I said. And together, I transferred us out of the cold, open water to our warm hotel room.

"You think that was wise, apparating into a muggle hotel?" Ron asked as we landed.

"Nope, but neither was not checking out of the boat. If we're going to be so careless, we might as well do it with a shebang", I said shrugging.

"Who are you and what have you done with Hermione '_I'm going to bed before either of you comes up with another clever idea to get us killed. Or worse, expelled'_ Granger?" he mocked.

I bopped him on the head.

"I didn't say that!" I said reddening.

He snorted.

"Yeah you did, in 1st year….right after our gracious meeting with Fluffy." He said while unzipping his wet suit.

I reddened some more.

"You prat…", but all thoughts left my head as I realized we were all alone in our hotel room and Ron was undressing in front of me.

_He can get away with that, only this time._

And with that declaration I immediately pulled him into a heated snogging session.

**Author's Note I know it has been another long while. But I thought I'd make this chapter extra long to try and make up for that. Did anyone catch my 'Open Water' reference? This has got to be the longest chapter I have ever written…Ever! I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now here's the question…should I bother writing Harry and Ginny's day or should I just make a brief reference to it and continue onwards with the story? Please review!!! I love reviews!!! **


	10. Chapter 10

~Ginny~

"Why don't we just push in? This bloody line is driving me Mad.", I said irritably to Harry as I gazed heatedly at the fifty people in front of us.

"Gin, that would be extremely rude." he replied. I rolled my eyes in exasperation and sighed heavily. There were three major factors that were pissing me off.

One: I am not used to Australia's terribly hot weather and my skin is starting to show the effects.

Two: There is a family of four in front of us. The children are twisting and whining and squirting things out of bottles. The Mother is gazing down at them affectionately as if they are sprouting off biblical verses instead of run amuck. And the obese father, with a chilly sauce stain on his chest, is intermittently passing gas. Combing this with the heat is not a good combination.

And Three: I know that instead of standing in a long line with the scorching sun beating down my back, I could be back in the air conditioned hotel suite snogging Harry right now.

_This amusement park better be pretty damn amusing._

Harry surprisingly was the patient one. In fact, he looked almost giddy.

"What are you so happy about?" I blurted out accusingly.

"I think this is our first official date." he said grinning as he took my hand.

See it was times like this that made me just wanna….

I kissed him soundly on the lips. The family in front of us all had different reactions. The woman looked embarrassed by the show of affection, the children looked grossed out, and the man ….the man was staring at my chest!

I think Harry noticed too, because he had unleashed the full piercing green glare onto the man until he turned away, pink cheeked.

Twenty minutes later, we were finally at the window to buy tickets.

"Two" Harry said simply

The woman handed him the tickets in almost soporific state. I felt for the lady, it must be ten times hotter in that tiny ticket booth.

We finally entered the gates to see the colorful attractions all around us.

Harry received a map from some employees handing them to all the people who enter the par.

"What do you want to ride first? The flying Saucer looks cool. Or the Ranger- it does a 360! Or if you want to play it cool first, we can go on the Ferris Wheel.", he suggested while showing me the map.

"The Rotor sounds cool. Listen to this, 'Ever wanted to be a fly on the wall? Stand in the barrel and be pushed up against the side as this ride spins at speeds 60km/h. Once it reaches full speed, the floor will drop away and you'll be left hanging in mid air. Impress your friends and turn upside down if you like!' Gotta love these muggle's inventions. Let's go!" I said excitedly.

The Rotor turned out to be just as fun as they exclaimed. And the next ride, and the next ride, and the next ride…

The Coney Island attraction freaked me out though. I though I'd never get out of that mirror Maze. My old consolation was that Harry, standing at almost six feet tall, was terrified of the mirror Maze too. You'd think that with him growing up with muggles, he'd be just to this sort of thing. But then again, they'd probably never had taken him anywhere slighting amusing as a child. He was a theme park virgin just like me.

Then we got hungry.

"Let's eat at Fish N' Sips. It has a nice ring to it.", Harry said as we weaved our way through the crowd.

While we sat and ate, I noticed a few girls shooting Harry curious glances. I felt a little aggravated that I not only had to put up with in the wizarding world but also in the muggle one. I looked at Harry, really looked at him._ Damn, he did get more handsome!_

I mean he was already good looking before, but it was the awkward-just-growing-into-his-body good-looking. He was never the make-you-drool-and-drop-your-ice-cream good looking….until now.

"Ginny, why are you staring at me like I'm your fish and chips platter?", he asked hesitantly.

I smiled demurely.

"I am thinking of eating you." I said coyly.

He turned red at my confession.

"I hope you mean figuratively. My girlfriend turning into a cannibal is the last thing I need right now." he said grinning.

"You've gotten much hotter since I last noticed and it's making me quite notice. What will we do about this, Mr. Potter?" I said in a healer tone of voice.

"I'll try to cool down." he said smirking, causing me to burst out into giggles. I caught a few of the girls at the next table glaring at me enviously.

"Apparently he gorgeous AND funny…" I heard one of the girls whisper.

"Are you ready to go?" Harry asked me. I nodded, having finished my food ten minutes ago.

We arrived back outside amongst the crowds again.

"I don't think it'll be wise for us to go on one of the more fast paced rides after eaten. How about the Ferris Wheel?" I suggested. "It'll be awfully romantic."

Harry took my hand and we headed towards the Ferris wheel. I loved being high up in the air, so I loved the Ferris wheel. The view was spectacular and the rocky cart didn't bother me at all.

No, what bothered me was the stop. It seemed out of nowhere, the Ferris wheel completely paused. Actually, from the view I could see that all the other rides had paused.

"Looks like Luna Park didn't pay their electricity bill..", Harry said sarcastically.

"it's not funny. We're stuck up here now.", I said crossly.

I could hear some of the other riders realizing they were stuck too.

"That's not exactly true, we could apparate.", Harry said. As he looked down to the controller area.

"I think that they'd realize that they sent a teenage couple on the Ferris wheel. Especially when one is a redhead." I said gesturing to my red-orange mane of hair.

"So you want to sit and wait for a while. Let the muggles sort it out?" he asked.

"Affirmative.", I said with a sigh.

After ten minutes of silence that was occasionally broken by Harry whistling, listening to rusty squeak of the cart rocking back and forth in the wind, and the distant shorts of the desperate muggles, I was already irritated. It was the bird that did it, flying to our cart and staring at us as if saying, 'you idiots, can't you just apparate?' Then it promptly defecated on my shoe. _My favorite pair of shoes._

My sigh indicated the end of my brief relationship with patience. Harry smirked.

"Shut up.", I said simply as I grabbed his arm and apparated us back to our hotel.

"Well, that was fun. Especially that last bit." Harry said grinning. I shot a glare at him as I Scourgified the shoe.

He laughed and pulled me close to him.

"I'm serious. I had a blast, Gin." he said as he kissed my forehead.

"I did too." I grinned as I leaned up to kiss him on the lips.

"It would take us going to an amusement park for the most clichéd thing in the world to happen. Then again, it would take the 'Chosen One' to shut down an entire amusement park." he said as kissed me on random parts of my face.

"Cocky, aren't we? What if it was just some technical glitch- it could just be coincidence. "I suggested while basking in his kisses.

"Coincidences, hah! Ginny, have you not learned? Constant Vigilance!", he said grinning. We both giggled, thinking fondly of Mad-Eye.

It the distance we heard another pop.

"Well, they're back." I announce. We head into Hermione and Ron's room to find them snogging on the bed.

"Again, get a room!", I shout.

Hermione shrieks and throws Ron off of her. Ron is red-faced and looks up angrily at Harry and I, who are giggling like mad.

"Again! We're in one!"

And that was how my brother slammed the door in my face, thus breaking my nose.

_That jerk…_

**Author's Note: I know, I know. I'm a horrible person and author. But I had been uninspired for so long. But no more excuses for me. I have vowed to write a chapter every Friday and my little sister is enforcing it. So never fear, you can expect another chapter in a week. I hope you guys like this one.**


	11. Chapter 11

**~Ron's Point of View~**

It was the Boy-Who-lived's brilliant idea to road trip to Perth. Hermione had pulled a MapRobin or MapCrow or something like that….the point is that it indicated that it would take exactly 11 bloody hours and 25 bleeding minutes to reach our destination.

I had a feeling that the time could have been cut in half if we had used a train. Since Hermione was the only one with a driving license, fake or not, she drove. She drove very slowly. So instead of _only _11 hours of being crammed into a tiny, scorching car surviving on nothing but stale crisps and hot water, I had to endure 13 hours.

Harry had taken over for Hermione when she began getting tired, and then Hermione switched back. I, on the other hand, had grown so bored of the Australian countryside that I opted for one of Hermione's 'light reading' books. As I neared the second chapter of the book on _Advanced Potion Masters of 1745-1897_, I began to feel the blunt of its soporific effects.

Two hours later, I was awoken by an excited Ginny.

"Look at that beach, it's absolutely breathtaking!" she exclaimed as she gestured to the turquoise, sparkling water.

"Yeah, beautiful", I mumbled as I tried valiantly to drift back to sleep.

"Ronald, there is no point of you going to sleep; we'll be out of the car in five minutes." Hermione said from the front the car.

"I'll join the wake in five minutes, then", I mumbled as I pulled a blanket over my head. Hermione giggled as I drifted back to sleep.

Two second later, I was woken by Hermione's voice hovering over my face.

"We're here, Ron." she whispered as she kissed my ear. I opened my eyes and stared at her, her face was illuminated by the light. I took in every detail of her beauty: her light brown eyes, the light dusting of freckles across her nose, her porcelain skin, her full, ruby red lips, and wild, curly brown locks. I memorized it all.

She grinned when she acknowledged me studying her and leaned down to kiss me on my nose.

"Come on, Ron. It's time for us to check in.", she smirked. I exited the car, my legs feeling like jelly and glanced up at the building- expecting to find a high rise hotel but instead a beautiful yellow terrace house sat before me. Its sign read _City Beach Bed And Breakfast. _

_Ginny and Harry were sitting on the porch, side by side. _

_"Took you guys forever. What did you do, have a quickie in the backseat of the car?" Harry asked mischievously. I gave him a death glare. He shouldn't be talking like that around my little sister, she shouldn't know about sex until she's 45._

_I opened my mouth to tell him so, when a woman stepped out of the hotel. _

_"Hello, welcome to city Beach B&B. Are you Mrs. Weasley?" she asked Hermione. Ginny and Harry both looked confused as Hermione nodded while blushing._

_"This is Mr. And Mrs. Potter, and this is my husband, Ronald." she said while grinning._

_ "You all seem so young to be married", she remarked cordially. _

_All four of us shrugged and smiled at the warm woman. _

_"Well, you probably want to see your rooms. This way." she said as she led us into the building. We toured the quant little hotel…it was a vast difference from the hotel we had stayed at in Sydney, but still nice in its homely way. The beach could be seen right from our room._

_"It's the Indian Ocean", Hermione explained as she caught me staring out the window._

_She sat down on the bed._

_"Oh, it's so comfortable…" she exclaimed while reclining into a recumbent position. _

_ "If it's comfortable, then that means its perfect for jumping on…" I grinned._

_"Don't you dare, you are so childish. Jumping on the bed, I haven't done that since I was 3. It's so dangerous!" Hermione admonished._

_ "You know what I think happened? I think you were jumping on the bed and you fell, thus your fear of flying or jumping- or doing anything that aren't apart of the rules."_

_ "That is so ridiculous!" she exclaimed. I stared at her while crossing my arms._

_"Okay, okay….12 stitches. I had to get 12 bloody stitches. It's the earliest memory for me.", she admitted._

_"So you have to get over this fear of jumping on the bed by confronting it head on." I began. She opened her mouth to protest but I cut her off. "Not now, only when you feel ready to confront it. I'll be there to take the plunge with you."_

_"Okay, Dr. Phil…" she agreed._

_ "Who?" I asked._

_"Never mind…" she said as she began unpacking clothes._

_It was fifteen minutes later when I remembered to ask her the question that I'd been contemplating during the entire car ride._

_ "When do you want to go search for your parents?" I asked as I turned to look at her. I could see the apprehension on her face._

_"I don't know, maybe we could wait a few days." she shrugged cheerfully. Too cheerfully if you ask me._

_ "Hermione, we both know you can't put it off…" I started._

_"I know, I know! But what if none of them are…what if I've lost them forever?" she asked as she stared at her hands, her sunny aplomb falling to shreds._

_ "Hermione, you did what you had to do to keep them safe. You are a smart, beautiful, caring witch- despite all of the charms you cast on them to keep them happy; they have to have to feel the void in their lives with you not there. It's instinctual. So when we find them, and we WILL find them, they'll know who you are, Hermione. Because if they love you half as much as I love you, they'll never have forgotten, not really." I assured her as I pulled her close. Her sobs were reverberating around the spacious room. After a few minutes they died down._

_"Thank you, Ronald. Sometimes you can be more rational than the best of them", she smiled up at me, her eyes still puffy and red. I leaned down and kissed her. Soon the kiss had escalated to a heated snog._

_Then Ginny entered the room._

_Hermione and I both groaned as we broke apart._

_ "I'm going to actually start using the locks on the door." Hermione said as she broke away from me. _

_"Let's go to the beach, the water looks so clean and warm!" Ginny exclaimed._

_"How can the something look warm? What does warm look like?" I asked just to annoy her._

_"You know what I mean, Ron." Ginny scowled._

_"No, I don't know what you mean. I thought warm was only touchable- but apparently it is capable of being seen." I said as I smirked. Ginny just rolled her eyes and stomped back into her and Harry's room._

_ "We should visit the beach; I'll search for my parents tomorrow. Apparently they help maintain Bold Park, which is right near us. But I don't think this part of the beach is open to public, there's a public one a few miles from here called _Swanbourne beach. We could go there." Hermione suggested as she pulled out one her bikinis from her luggage.

Ten minutes later, Hermione had loaded us all up in her tiny rented car.

"I still don't get why we couldn't just cut across the road and swim in that water." Ginny said sourly as she peered out the window.

"It was sealed off for a reason, Ginny. It's probably has unpredictable tides, or is overrun with sting rays or something of that nature. It's not worth the risk." Hermione explained without taking her eyes off the road.

After a few minutes of listening to radio playing and watching the Perth landscape, we finally arrived at said beach. The beach was beautiful, the weather was beautiful, and the people were…the people were naked!

"Oh My Gosh!" Hermione exclaimed as a completely nude couple walked past us. She quickly covered her eyes with her hands.

"This is my kind of beach…thanks Hermione!" Ginny giggled.

Hermione had turned completely red.

"I can't believe I didn't check if it was a nudist beach. Let's go!" Hermione said as she ran back towards the parking lot.

If you're wondering why Harry and I have been so silent during this whole ordeal, well then the answer was dimwittedly simple; we were on the ground laughing. Literally.

_Finally, we sobered when an obese couple walked by us and decided it was time to join Hermione in the car._

_When we arrived her face was blotchy again._

_ "Hermione…"I started._

_ "I'm so stupid! I can't believe I didn't at least research the beach before coming here. I'm so embarrassed." Hermione exclaimed._

_"You're not stupid, and it's not even that big of a deal, Mione." I said as I kissed her on the cheek. _

_ "It's not?" she asked timidly._

_._

_ "NO!" we all yelled in sync. Hermione grinned and started the car._

_"Okay, then I know another beach not far from here and I'm sure its not a nudist beach." she said as she pulled off._

_We spent the rest of the day swimming in the warm waters and building sand castles on the beach. And teasing Hermione, of course. _

_When we arrived back at the hotel, everyone took showers and hopped in bed. In the dark of the night, Hermione roused me out of my sleep._

_"Ron?" she said quietly._

_ "Yes, Mione?" I asked, half sleep._

_"I think…I think I'm ready." she stated. That woke me up. I turned to look at her. _

_"Are you sure? We don't have to..." I said even though my mind was screaming just the opposite._

_"I want to." she said confidently._

_So we did._

**_Author's Note: I know I'm evil for that last bit, but I promise to give details (though not too many) later on. I'm trying to stick to a writing schedule that includes my other stories including my sequel to Fulfilling the Loneliness called When Lightening Strikes. So anyone who has read my other story, make sure to check out the sequel. Please review!_**


	12. Chapter 12

~**Harry's Point of View~**

Being awoken in the middle of the night by mysterious, permeating noises from the other room is quite disturbing- especially when the particular noise can be described as bed springs. At first I tried to ignore the unremitting squeaking, but my resolve proved futile.

Hermione and Ron couldn't possibly being doing what I thought they were doing. And if they were, they could at least be accommodating enough to put up a Silencing charm.

The giggles and screams, however, didn't fit the original picture I had begrudgily fabricated in my head. So I was utterly confused as to what they could be doing. Ginny, who was also rudely awoken out her sleep, voiced what had been running through my head for the past ten minutes.

"What they bloody hell are they doing in there?" she asked angrily, as she shook her brilliant red hair from her face. I shrugged and glared at the wall.

"Well, aren't you going to do something about it?" she asked me while sitting up.

"I'm deciding the course of action. If they are doing what I think they're doing, I particularly don't want to go barging in there. But if they aren't…"

"If they aren't, I'm going to kill them. Well, maybe not Hermione, because I'm sure this is Ron's fault. "She interrupted, taking on her '_Mrs. Weasley'_ demeanor than consists of crossing one's arms and huffing.

After a few more minutes of sitting up in bed and glaring at the wall, Ginny got out of bed angrily and went and knocked on the wall. The squeaking and giggling immediately stopped.

A muffled apology permeated through the wall and they were silent for the rest of the night.

~***~

"Exactly how long is this 'bushwalk'?" Ron asked as we approached the entrance to the wildlife reserve-labeled as WA Ecology Centre. A big, tree covered hill rested behind the orange building.

"Only 9 kilometers. And we're driven in for the first three." Hermione replied nervously.

Ron detected the nervousness in her voice and pulled her aside. It was incredible, how adapt Ron had become at sensing when Hermione was in turmoil- and how good he was at comforting her.

After a few minutes of standing out in the sun, a park representative came out of a small office hut.

"Are you the Weasleys? I hope I didn't keep you waiting long." he asked as he approached.

"Yes, we are. We haven't been waiting long.", Hermione answered cordially as she shook his hand.

"I'm Mike, but you can call be the rural chauffeur. I'll drive you three miles in and then your hiking guides will be waiting for you. So, if you lot are ready…" he said, while gesturing to a green jeep.

Hermione hopped in the front seat, and the rest of us sat in the back. The ride was bumpy…extremely bumpy- even though we couldn't be going over 25 kph.

After about 12 minutes, we had arrived at the 3 mile mark….and Hermione had stopped breathing.

"Is that them?" I asked her as we slowed to a stop. She shrugged while glancing at an approaching couple.

"Alright, It's on foot from here, chaps." Mike announced happily, clearly not picking up on the almost palpable tension in the jeep.

"Thank you for the lovely ride, Mike." Hermione said as she hopped out- her manners were still impeccable even when she was nervous.

"No problem little lady. I'll be here to pick you lot up in exactly three hours." he said as he sped off.

We all waited silently as the mysterious couple approach. When they were a meter away, Hermione immediately tensed.

"It's still not them." Hermione breathed sadly. Ron wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the temple.

"Don't worry Hermione. That means they have to be in Gold Coast.", I said while patting her on the back.

The hiking guides greeted us warmly...they seemed nice and made sure we had everything that we might need.

What we really needed was hiking experience. Hermione had told us the whole trail was 9 kilometers and that we were walking only six. But I hadn't realized until it was too late that we had to walk back to the three mile point to be picked up. So we walked 12 miles in three hours, and our bones were screaming louder than newborn Mandrakes.

The 'nice' hiking guides had turned into complete slave drivers halfway through the hike. There were plenty of times I had to restrain Ginny from going on one of her tirades- the muggles had no idea how close they came to a Bat- Boogey hex.

By the time we arrived back to the house, we were all drenched in sweat and felt several pounds lighter. I was _still_ having muscle spasms.

Ron had voiced the question that was running through all of our heads.

"Hermione, how come none of your potential parents do anything normal? Scuba diving instructors and hiking guides…what do the ones in Gold Coast do?"

"They're crocodile hunters…" Hermione said nonchalantly.

"What!" we all yelled in sync. Hermione began giggling.

"I'm just kidding, they work as librarians." She grinned as she pulled out a book and leaned back in a rocking chair.

"Well why didn't we check them first? You should've known your parents would be librarians…I mean they're you're parents!" I exclaimed.

"My parents are other things among book smart, Harry!" she said as she buried herself in a book, thus unintentionally proving my point. Ginny snorted from beside me and then groaned.

"It hurts to laugh." she complained. I nodded.

"It hurts to breath." Ron complained from across the room.

"It hurts to think!" Hermione exclaimed as she threw the book down. We all began laughing and groaning at the same time.

"How about we spend tomorrow just lying down and doing absolutely nothing?" I suggested while staring at the ceiling.

"Mate, that's the most brilliant idea you've come up with yet." Ron said from across the room.

**Author's Note: I had the longest writing block in history- but I forced myself to sit down and finish this story in one day. So there will be no more waits for an update because all of the chapters are now written and waiting to be posted. Hope you guys like this chapter…please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**~Ginny's Point of View~**

Our day of doing nothing had become a day of pigging out. The four of us woke up day to completely empty stomachs and energy-starved bodies. Hermione went and ordered a breakfast big enough for a group of 10- and it wasn't enough. So Hermione and I snuck off to the local snack store to buy three bags of crisps, 10 snack cakes, and three large sodas. When we arrived back to the house, we found Harry and Ron and three large pizzas.

Thus, we pigged out. And I'm pretty sure I gained five pounds from said 'pigging out' incident. And it was only lunch.

"I think that we should all start packing." Hermione announced while lounging on the sofa.

"That seems like an excellent theory." I remarked. It was a nice theory, one that I had no intention of carrying out. Especially when I felt so deliciously full and relaxed.

"I'm serious, you guys. We leave at 5 am sharp." she said while still lying down.

"I'll get up when you do.", Harry said to her. Hermione huffed and sat up slowly.

"Get up, you lazy, slobs." Hermione admonished as she stood over us.

"Do we have to?" Ron moaned into his pillow. "This is supposed to be a bloody vacation, not boot camp!"

"Yes, you have to!" Hermione exclaimed as she hoisted him up. Ron begrudgily stood up and stomped out of the room. "Now you two!" she said. Harry and I groaned. I had been hoping she would've forgotten about us.

"Fine! Fine!" I said, as I hauled my body up from the couch, even though every cell was screaming in protest. Getting up the stairs was torture in its purest, blackest form. Sighing, I rummaged through my things and literally threw them into the suitcases. So what if I have a few wrinkled blouses for the next few days?

When I was finally done, I hauled my luggage off the bed and took its place. Harry came in a few minutes later, seeming to have the same idea I did. Ten minutes later, we were both soundly asleep- snoozing the rest of the day away.

**~***~**

We are back in the hot car, with the hot sun beating down on us- and I know my hair looks a hot mess. Prewitt hair and humid temperature did not mix well, so I knew the hair I inherited from my mother was now a red, frizzy mess. This did not improve my already surly mood at all.

"How much longer until we get there, Hermione?" I asked from the backseat. Ron was driving and Hermione was acting as 'co-pilot'. It had been a big argument over Ron driving, his defense being that 'If I can fly a bloody car when I was 12, then I can certainly drive one!' Hermione had maintained that driving a car was easy- it was knowing the rules of the road that was the hard part. And Ron reminded her that if they were to get pulled over, he'd just Confundus the officer. Then Hermione reminded Ron of the _Muggle Secrecy Act_ that still applied in Australia. Then Ron asked why she didn't have any confidence in him- or, in other words, he had guilt tripped her. And now Ron is driving. The whole ordeal was argued about for over an hour.

"About thirty minutes. We should stop for some food, first. Ron, merge onto the next exit." Hermione instructed. Ron looked confused at the word 'merge', but managed to pull it off anyway.

We found a fast food place and ate from there. Then we headed back to the car.

"Where are we staying at this time?" I asked, picturing a small country home.

"Radisson Resort Gold Coast. It's about ten minutes from the main city." Hermione replied as she drove. They had decided that now that we were reaching a bit more of civilization, Hermione should take over.

The next thirty minutes were spent in traffic, which equaled complete boredom. The only good part was the occasionally we'd pass a kooky family in a car that would serve as entertainment for a few minutes.

"I still can't believe that kid threw that cell phone out of the window." Harry snorted. "If I had ever done that to Uncle Vernon, he would've strung me up."

"Did you see the look on his dad's face- that kid isn't going to be able to sit for a week." I said in between laughs.

Five minutes later, our car was slowing to a stop in front of a grand resort. It was truly beautiful, and I felt giddy just looking at it- a place like this, definitely had a spa. And a spa is just what the healer ordered.

"This place looks cool. Do your parents live near here?" I asked as I gazed around.

"My _potential parents_ live about five minutes away." Hermione corrected as we entered the hotel. The bellhops grabbed our luggage as we approached the front desk. The lobby entrance was predictably beautiful, with comfy sitting areas, and a grand staircase that lead to the second level that overlooked the entire lobby. It was classy in a homely way.

Our rooms proved to be even more beautiful than I imagined. With light, peach tones, and carefully spaced furniture that screamed "Lay on me!" Our rooms were adjoined in the suite, so for the first few hours, it was nothing but the four of us running in and out of every which room and bathroom while exhuming new appliances.

It was around 8 pm, however, when our stomachs caught up with us. We ventured down to the hotel's own restaurant, called Chelos Restaurant & Bar. It was the perfect blend of classy cuisine and laid-back dining…and the food was sinfully delicious.

It was over dinner when the 'future plans' discussion popped. Not that my plans were that interesting, I have to graduate before pondering over future careers. I know for sure I want to be like mother, though- I know I'm heading for the 'house-wife' status. My dreams have always consisted of having a nice home, raising children, and having an incredible husband. And it doesn't get much more incredible than Harry James Potter.

"I'm definitely going into Auror training in the spring. But first, I'm going to help George out at the shop." Ron said nonchalantly over his seafood platter. "Then eventually, when I move up in the Auror department by saving a few lives and catching a few bad guys, I'm going to buy a large house. Propose to Hermione in that large house, and get to making babies to fill that large house." Hermione snorted.

"Sure Ronald...like that's going to happen." Hermione scoffed into her meal.

"What do you mean; of course it's going to happen. Don't you want children?" Ron asked her from across the table.

"Eventually, I'll want one or two. But I want a career first. I'm not going to be a stay at home mother, that's just not for me, Ronald." Hermione explained. Ron looked visibly relaxed.

"Oh, come-on, how about five kids…?" he bartered teasingly.

"Two, Ronald." Hermione said, while not backing down.

"Four? Imagine four; it's a nice well rounded number. When they get into arguments, it will be an equal number on each side. It's only fair." he said.

"Three and that's my final offer." Hermione said. "Besides, you're not the one who will be pushing them out, now are you?"

"Fair enough." Ron grinned. "So what about the two of you?" he asked us. Harry answered before I did.

"Auror training in the fall, and eventually a higher position somewhere in the ministry. Even though I don't really like the ministry that much, I realize that I have to lay by their rules before I can change them." Harry said. "And sorry Ron, but eventually Ginny and I will be married and will be, as you so eloquently put it, 'making babies'.", Harry grinned cheekily. I giggled, happy that I was apart of his future plans.

"And after I graduate, I might go on to play Professional Quidditch until Harry gathers the courage to propose. Then I will use my money to build a home, like Mum and Dad, and then push out a few babies of my own. A few meaning 5 or 6 children, if that's okay with Harry. ", I listed. I had imagined my dream home since the age of six, and it was at 10 that I knew that Harry would be the one to help build it and fill it with me.

"That is completely fine with me.", Harry grinned as he kissed my cheek.

Hermione and Ron made gagging noises from across the table. "Get a room!" Hermione said mockingly.

"Oh, you will rue the day. Next time you two get cozy, I'm going to shout it from the rooftops." I promised her. Hermione just giggled.

_She'll learn._

**Author's Note: I know it's been more than a while. My only excuse is work. Getting ready for college in the fall and I'm excited and nervous. I hope my roommate is a Harry Potter lover. **


End file.
